iee168fandomcom_de-20200215-history
GPS Assist Mode Setup
GPS Assist is your "helper" while flying. When you let go of your transmitter sticks while in flight, this mode will automatically enter into Position Hold, in effect, "pausing the action" and letting you swat that bug, wipe the sweat from your brow, or chase off the dog that's licking (or chewing on) your leg. Control Assistance With pitch and/or roll stick input, flight mode (stabilization settings) is the normal primary mode function. When pitch and roll stick input is centralised, a braking mode initiates. The braking mode reduces velocity until 90% of initial velocity is lost, and then enters position hold. If during the braking mode the 90% objective is never met, a timeout can occur and enter position hold. If during the braking mode, any pilot-initiated change in pitch or roll will revert the flight mode to the primary mode. If during the braking mode, any change in throttle occurs (> 5%) manual throttle is enabled. During position hold, throttle is automatic to maintain vertical position. When in hold, all pitch and roll commands are ignored until throttle is at are or below "neutral" for safety reasons. Manual throttle is returned when if the throttle is adjusted from a low (neutral) to a higher position. This is also useful for landing in hold. GPSAssist with Auto Thrust - As per normal PositionHold with a braking sequence. GPSAssist with Manual Thrust - same as above, however thrust is always manual (no auto throttle). Enabling Assistance Controls 1. Go to System tab > Settings > StabilizationSettings > FlightModeAssistMap 2. For each flight mode position there is a FlightModeAssistMap setting 3. In that map, enter your required assistance mode Assisted Control 4. Note selection of an assistance mode not supported with a primary flight mode will trigger a config alarm (example GPS Assist with Rate on Acro+) Parameters Available for Tuning System tab > Settings > StabilizationSettings > FlightModeAssistMap (GPSAssist or GPSAssistManualThrust) FlightModeSettings > AssistedControlBrakeRate (The deceleration rate to attempt to use as an average in brake mode) VtolPathFollower Settings BrakeHorizontalVelPID & BrakeVerticalVelPID - PID controllers for velocity deviation during brake sequence. For braking it is recommended to have the Ki term set to 0 (default) ThrustLimits, Min, Neutral & Max = Set Neutral to hover throttle level...preferable 50% mid stick for ease of return to level. (the code sets in automatically in the latest release) BrakeVelocityFeedforward - A multiplier of the desired velocity to create a pitch/roll command (test values between 0-2) MaxBrakePitch - Maximum pitch allowed during braking for the purpose of braking. Icon When the quad has completed braking and entered hold, the following may be of interest when reviewing flight logs: brake_exit_reason explains why hold was entered: - Timeout means the estimated time to pathcomplete was exceeded. - PathCompleted means that the velocity reduction target of 90% was achieved. - PathError should never occur. brake_distance_offset is the distance between the end of the braking sequence and the originally targeted stop point. Kategorie:OpenPilot Kategorie:LostOPWiki